Voltage regulators for powering a microelectronic device such as a microprocessor are required to provide a steady state voltage as well as respond to transient current demands of such devices. When the load current of the processor increases, such as during a state of change of the processor from idle to active, the voltage supplied to the processor decreases. Similarly, an increase in the voltage may occur when the load current of the processor decreases, such as when the processor state changes from active to idle.
The voltage regulator is required to minimize the effects of the transient current demands by reacting as quickly as possible to the change in the load condition. Current voltage regulators achieve the transient response requirements by operating at high switching frequencies with large output capacitance. However, this method also results in higher switching losses and a lower efficiency of the regulator, in addition to the size and cost penalty of large output capacitors.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments of the claimed subject matter, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.